You Lost Me
by keianners
Summary: "Cheating is like driving without a lisence, sooner or later your going to get caught.." R/P S/P Puckleberry endgame
1. Chapter 1

**AHHH! okay so this is mhy VERY first fanfiction EVERRR i really hope you guys like it! i absolutly love reveiws i want to know what you guys think. FYI i dont own glee or any of its fabulous characters**

* * *

Love - a widley misunderstood although highley desireable malfunction of the heartwhich weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise, and the lips to pucker

* * *

"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" glancing at the clock she noticed it was already 7:50 she had slept in an extra hour and was going to be late if she didnt get up now.

"god damnit! this stupid thing never works" she yelled while getting ready as fast as humanly possible. Deciding it was best to skip breakfast. (if she wanted to make it to first period) she ran to her car, threw it in gear and drove like a bat out of hell to Mikinley.

Just as she was getting in to the parking lot the warning bell rings. "Cutting it a little close aren't ya rach.." She can't help the smile that spreads over her face, she knows that voice anywhere. "Noah" she breaths out before spinning around and lunging herself at her long time boyfriend. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips she started explaing everything that happened this morning.

"I didn't think i'd see you till break, my stupid alarm clock didn't go off, therfore I had to leave without eating breakfast-" " Rach , baby-" " and you know how important breakfast is to me its the most important meal-" puck cut her off with a breathtaking kiss. " Babe, breath you made it on time, but your gona be late is you dont get that cute little ass to class" He says while playfully slapping her butt earning a little squeal.

"were still going out to dinner right?" she has this cute little smile on her face and her eyes are sparkling. "yeah... about that i can't tonight babe..." her smaile slips away and is resplaced by a slight frown. "why not? is everything ok?" "yeah babe it's just i got to do something tonight for my mom its really important" he felt like shit lying to her but he couldnt tell her the truth. "thats okay we can reschedual" she gives him one of her blinding smiles, reaches up on her tipitoes to give a quick peck, then off she goes.

as puck watches her departing for all he can think is " you really are an asshole "

* * *

Rachel is so thankful its lunch. all her classes so far were really hard. she doesn't even make it all the way top her locker before her bestfriend is by her side filling her in on how her day was going. "... and then i told milly that if she want's to be bitchy with me like that again i would have no problem kicking her ass of the cherioes..." the latina always had some story about life as the HBIC. "rache are you listening?" she grabed rachel by the arms and shook her. " will you stop santana, of corse i was listening!" she said in between fits of laughter.

"what are you to laughin about?" puck said walking behing rachel and pulling his arms around her waist while pushing her back into his chest. "oh nothing just girl stuff" rachel said while looking at her phone(probobly texting Kurt) she didn't notice the look puck and santana shared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who wrote reviews they were helpful! Please Please Pleas RxR**

* * *

_Friday Night:_

"Oh yeah baby right there!" "Fuck! babe there you go" "OOAHH AHHH AHHHHH!" They lay there in a tangled mess on the bed panting heavily after the amazing round of sex. "Damn puck where did that come from?" Santana said while pulling on her pants. She turned around shirt in one hand, and the other hand on her hips.

"Puck we can't keep doing this to Rachel, either you leave her for me or were done. Shes my bestfriend for fucks sake! and you- you say you love her but..." she was cut off by an angry puck "There is no but Satan, I do love her and I always will!" he said pulling his clothes on roughly.( this bitch can surely kill a mood) " And besides there is no us just an occasional fuck when i need to get away from Rach for a litle bit."

SMACK! Puck was in shock more than pain at the fact that Satan had slapped him. "you and I have done some real shitty things to Rachel but it ends now these'ocassional fucks' are done. everything will go back to normal" "And puck Rachels an amazing girl that doesnt deserve you or me" and with that she left leaving puck with his thoughts.

"I do love Rachel..."

* * *

_Friday Night_

Rachel is in her kitchen making popcorn getting ready for her girls night with sll the girls from glee(plus Kurt and minus Santana she had to do something idk?) she had just finished popping the last bad of popcorn when she herd the doorbell ring followed by the very feminine voice of one Kurt Hummel.

"DIVAA open up! i have the face masks and cedes got the movies!" laughing Rachel gets up to open the door. there shes met with the smiling faces of all the girls in glee(even quinn!) "come in fellow dive, hello everyone so good to see you" she said with a bright smile. just because puc cant hangout doent mean she can't have some fun tonight.

After the movies over and everyone is just sitting around talking Kurt stands up to announce"ITS FACEMASK TIME!" everyone cheers personaly this is rachels favorite part she feels just like anyother girl having a blast. "so Rache wheres Santana? shes usuallyu always with you" Kurt said while applying my facial mask. "oh idk she said she had to do go visit her dad at the hospital givin he works all those weird hours and all" rachel said nonchalantly. Kurt gave rachel a weord look saying i don't beleive her. but otherwise let it go.

"So rachie you and puck are sooo cute!" says britney while she plays with quinns hair. "oh thank you britney thats really sweet" "did you guys do the dirty yet?" "Mercedes! thats personal" rachel screeched face turning pink. "but i will have you know that yes Noah and I have shared intimate moments of love making" her face reddining the longer she talked.

"Oh girl! you two did sleep together!" mercedes yells. "yes well I love him and he loves me so of corse we would 'sleep together' as you so eloquintly put it" she smiled happily she really did love him

* * *

a couple months had passed since puck and santana ended their affair and things were looking good. puck and rachel were the lovey dovey couple you wished you had. and santana and rachels friendship was going great. santana was sitting in her room with rachel, listening to music and painting there nails. "Do you have a tampon i could borrow? I forgot to bring one" rachel said while consentrating on painting her pesky pinky toe.

Santana's heas shot up, she couldnt remember the last time she used a tampon. maybe a month or two ago? but that's impossible her periods are very regular. what if shes pregnant she cant be pregnant shes on birth control. but birth control isnt 100% effective. her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Santana? you in there? i asked you a question" rachel said looking at santana who was in her own world. "ye..yeah there umm there in my bathroom under the sink" her voice was quiet and scared sounding. but rachel ignored it for now and went to the bathroom.

while rachel was in the bathroom santana calmed down enough to send puck a quick text. before leaving a note for rachel and running as fast as she could to her car. she needed to get the hell away from rachel right now.

* * *

"Santana you okay you seem a little destressed" rachel yelled while making her way into her best friends bedroom. when she got in there she noticed santana was gone and all that was left was a note on the bed.

_Rachel, _

_my dad needed me at the hospital. sorry to leave you like that but ill see you at school monday i trust you in my room. and rachel your my bestfriend and i love you i..i just want you to know that. _

_ love, santana _

the same time rachel was reading that note puck was reading a very different text from santana

_satan: I think im pregnant_

at that moment pucks heart stopped. and he prayed to god that shes wrong or its someone elses baby

* * *

**like it, hate it please tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**im excited for the next few chapters i have some good ideas. let me know what you think! **

**P.S i do not own glee**

* * *

Santana didn't go visit her dad like she told Rachel, insted she drove one town over and bought as many pregnancy test as she could. puck had yet to respond and she didnt blame him. if she was pregnant his life would lose his relationship, and his friends.

As Santana sat in a seven eleven bathroom with a bottle of water and eight pregnancy tests, she thought about her life these past couple of months. she wasn't proud of what she did to rachel and in some way she thinks this is punishment for stabbing her bestfriend in the back. "please god, i already hurt rachel but this will destroy her"

she waited three minutes for the test results and in those three minutes she thought of everything that would change if the test was possitive. her life would change drastically.

* * *

Puck was in his room staring at the text Santana had sent him. She sent him the text 45 minutes ago and he had yet to respond. But honestly he didnt have a response if santana turned out to be pregnant there would be no hope for him and rachel and that thought kills him.

He knows what he didn was fucked up and he was being a major douche but he wishes he could take it back. Rachel was supposed to be his endgame they plan out there futures together . and the thought of losing all that makes his chest tighten and his stomache drop. He has to tell her everything if theres ever hope for them .

His phone vibrated again, and when he opened the text, what he read left him paralyzed.

_Satan:_ _i'm pregnant_

* * *

School on monday was pretty normal as far as Rachel was concerned. she hadnt herd from santana or puck the whole weekend and she was a little confused about it. when she walked into the hallway she imediatly spotted him leaning against his locker with his back turned towards her.

grinning wickedly she tip toed behind him till she wass right behing him and then wrapped her arms around his waist. puck was too deep in thought to even notice the fact that his girlfriend was hugging him. "hey..noah are you okay? you and santana have been distant lately" when puck turned around and looked into her eyes all he saw was pure love and concern. he was suddenly consumed with the gut wrentching feeling of guilt. He couldnt bare looking at her and seeing the love in her eyes he didnt deserve.

"yeah babe im fine i just have alot on my mind.. and babe i want you to know i love you sooo much just remember that" and with that we kissed her hard on the mouth trying to pour all his emotion into it and withought waiting for a response he turned and left.

* * *

Rachel followed Puck but kept her distance so he didnt notice. he was acting different and she was gonna find out why. she saw him stop at an empty classroom and begin to look around. afraid of being caught she pretended to be starting intently at the bullitin board. when she turned around she noticed he was gone. leaning against the wall she waiting to see what he was doing in there.

a couple minutes later she saw santana walking by head held high with her looking like her HBIC. she was about to go and ask her if she knew what was wrong with puck when she saw the classroom door puck dissapeared into open and an arm reach put and pull santana into it. rachel walked up to the classroom and slowly opened the door.

she saw santanas hand drop to her side. rachel turned her head and saw the tear stained face of puck. "what do you want puck?" she herd santana say. "so.. your..-" "i'm pregnant puck yeah i know . i dont know if you forgot but im the one who told you" rachel tried to surpress the gasp that escaped after hearing the new. "yeah.. umm are you sure its mine.." "yes puck im sure! and we cant't tell Rachel yet maybe she wont notice"

of all the things puck could have asked, asking if he was the dad was the last thing rachel expected. she couldnt supress the anger that bubbled up inside her. she threw open the door letting them know of her presence. puck jumped away from santana at the sight of rachel. "rachel baby what are you doing here?" he asked voice shaking with nerves "DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME BABY PUCK!" puck winced at hearing her use of his nickname he was her noah.

he took a step towards her only to watch her take a step back. "please tell me that what i just heard was all a lie, some kind of sick joke" she glanced back and forward between santana and puck praying to god they were lieing. all she got back was silence and thats all she needed as confirmation. she didnt wait for an explination turning on her heal she walked out ignoring there calls for her to come back.

* * *

By the time glee rolled around puck wasnt looking forward to it. He knew shit was about to hit the fan and he wasnt ready to lose rachel just yet. he sat down in the back corner away from everyone(he might as well get used to having noone to talk to ) by the time mr. shue walked in everyone was there besides rachel and he was starting to get nervous. he was about to leave and look for her when he saw her walk in but she looked different. the light in her eyes was gone replaced with an empty darkness.

"hello sorry im late but i have a song i would like to perform for my santana and puck. you know PUCK cheating is just like driving withought a lisence sooner or later your going to get caught" withought leaving time for a responce she gave the music to brad and begain her song.

Rachel stood center of the room and let the haunting melody wash over her

_I am done, smoking gun_  
_We've lost it all, the love is gone_

her voice was raw with emotion as she poured everything she had into the performance. she walked up to santana as she said the lines point to her, accusing her for the pain she was in.

_She has won, now it's no fun_  
_We've lost it all, the love is gone_

_And we had magic_  
_And this is tragic_  
_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

she slowly walked up to puck putting her small hands out as if reaching for him only to pull them back and walk away

_I feel like our world's been infected_  
_And somehow you left me neglected_  
_We've found our lives been changed_  
_Babe, you lost me_

she couldnt help the tears that flowed down her face at the realization that everything she had worked hard for was gone.

_And we tried, oh how we cried_  
_We lost ourselves, the love has died_  
_And though we tried you can't deny_  
_We're left as shells, we lost the fight_

_And we had magic_  
_And this is tragic_  
_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected_  
_And somehow you left me neglected_  
_We've found our lives been changed_  
_Babe, you lost me_

_Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet_  
_But you chose lust when you deceived me_  
_And you'll regret it, but it's too late_  
_How can I ever trust you again?_

_I feel like our world's been infected_  
_And somehow you left me neglected_  
_We've found our lives been changed_  
_Babe, you lost me_

at the end of the song she was barely holding on to her emotions. mr. shue was starring at her mouth open in shock as well as most of thr glee clubers. santana was sobbing and puck had tears streaming down his face. rachel cleared her throat before walking up to santana ans slapping her hard across the face. "I TRUSTED YOU, YOU WERE MY BESTFRIEND I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOUR DAD WAS HAVING AN AFAIR WITH THE MAID AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed"

before walking over to puck "how long.." she wispered "h..how long what" his voice cracked "how long have you and santana been fucking behind my back!" pucks eyes grew wide before whispering "a couple months.." there were a couple gasp from the glee members. rachel's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! i loved youi and i thought you loved me to" she whispered the last part. she got up and started walking away.

puck ran after rachel screaming her"RACHEL! you have to beleive me i love you and i made a mistake with santana. i know what i did was inexcusable. but im sorry i love you and i wish i could take it all back" rachel spun around with a fire in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I LOVED YOU AND ALL YOU HURT ME, I TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU LIED TO ME, I PUT EVERYTHING INTO THIS RELATIONSHIP BUT I WASNT GOOD ENOUGHT FOR YOU!"

she walked up to santana again. santana hid her face for fear of being slapped again. rachel leaned in close to santana before whispering " you are nothing more than a homweracking whore whwo has to deal with the reprucussions of your actions." she stood upright and walked towards the door she stoped before yelling over her shoulder " i hope you and puck are happy together but i sure do feel bad for that baby santana seeing as her moms a whore. oh and puck stay the fuck away from me.

* * *

**ugh! idk if im happing with rachels reaction yet it doesnt seem right let me know what you think! **

**if someone wants to help me write the sory that would be AMAZING i need some ideas **


	4. Chapter 4

**The reveiws are very helpful but i definetly need a beta so if anyone wants to helo me out that would be great!**

* * *

As soon as rachel left the choir room went silent, you could hear a pin drop. the only sound was the soft sniffles of Santana as she recovered from Rachels harsh words. Puck stood by the door staring longingly at it wishing Rachel would come back and tell him that everything was going to be okay. realizing that she wasn't coming back he sank to the floor and let the tears fall, he lost the love of his life and it was all his fault.

Mr. Shue sighed "umm... okay guys..looks like practice is over..go home" slowly the glee members got up and left. leaving Santana and puck alone in the choir room.

Ouinn felt bad for Rachel, you had to be blind to not see how much Rachel loved Puck. She looked at him like he was the most amazing person on the planet and he ripped her heart out. What really confused Quinn was the fact that she saw the way Puck looked at Rachel. It was full of love also.

Sitting in her car Quinn sent a mass text message to all the glee girls (minus Santana of corse) telling them to meet at Rachels. She decided she was gonna help rachel get over her ass of an ex- boyfriend and bitch of an ex-bestfriend.

* * *

_i feel like our worlds been infected_

_and somehow you left me neglected_

_we've found our lifes been changed_

_you lost me..._

Rachel sang softly, her voice thick from crying. As she laid on her bed watching her favorite musical, and eating ice cream. She felt like her heart was breaking, there was an empty dull ache in her chest. She was overwhelmed with sadness. Suddenly she herd the doorbell ringing, she slowly made her way to the door. Looking through the peephole she saw the glee girls and Kurt standing outside. Taking a deep breath she put on her best show smile and opened the door.

Right when Quinn saw Rachels face she new that smle was anything but real. She took a minute to take Rachels apperence in. She was wearing a baggy shirt and sweatpants with her hair in a messy bun. Her face was red and puffy and you could tell shes been heavily crying. Quinn sighed before walking up towards rachel and softly saying "Oh Rahe sweetie come here" befor hugging Rachel as tightly as she could.

Rachel tried to hold in her tears but as soon as Quinn uttered those words, she lost it. Clinging to Quinn like a lifeline she began to sob, releasing all her anger, hurt, and confusion. Quinn held Rachel till her sobs subsided into only a soft sniffle here and there. Realization of what Rachel was doing dawned on her and her head shot up. "oh my god Quinn of so sorry, I dont know what came over me" she said while taking a step back from Quinn. She wiped away the unshed tears on her face as she looked around her front yard. All she saw was faces filled with pity and she hated it.

clearing her throat she said, "what can i do for you guys today." It was Kurt this time who took a step forward. " sweetie we came here to make sure you were okay. None of us expected that to happen during glee, but im proud of the way you handled it." He smiled before continuing," It was divalicious" Everyone started laughuing at Kurts words, even Rachel smiled a little.

"Point is diva," Mercedes started. "Were gonna help you get back at Puck and Santana." "Thats really nice and all guys but I dont need to get back at them, its over she won." rachel turned to go back inside when she felt someone grab her arm she turned around to se it was Britney. " Thats enough Rachel! What are you talking about she won? The Rachel I know wouldn't give up this easy she fights for things she wants and I know you want to get back at them." She looked rachel in the eyes and said,"So suck it up, wipe thw tears from your eyes and lets come up with a plan to get them back!"

All the girls laughed and walked into rachels house discussing plan 'payback'. Rachel stops Britney and whispers,"Thank you" before following the rest into the house. She was dont feeling sorry for herself Puck and Santana were gonna pay.

* * *

Puck was a mess, he had fucked up bigtime. After everyone from glee left he was alone with Santana. He couldnt even look at her, he didn't need to to know she was crying. Of corse she was shes pregnant and just lost one of the most important people in her life. Puck stood up and walked towards Santana taking the empty seat next to her. "I'll support you and all Santana, but thats it. I have to get Rachel back if its the last thing i do an-" "Don't you get it puck? We fucked up! Rachel doesn't want you back or me after what we did to her. just leave her alone for now, theres nothing you can do." With that Santana was gone.

When Puck got home he was glad him ma was working and his sister was at her friends house. He went up to his room, he opened the door and the first thing he saw was a picture of him and Rachel at the beach last summer, she was on his back with big sunglasses and a smile that could outshine the moon. It was inside a picture frame covered in stars, she had given him that picture as a gift. He walked up to the picture and picked it up, he then walked over to his dresser and pulled out his bottle of Jack Daniels

Three hours later, he was passed out on his bed clutching onto that picture for dear life. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels laying on the floor beside him.

* * *

Rachel looked at herself in her full length mirror, she was wearing a short black dress that flowed from the waist, ending midthigh. It had a raindrop effect pattern. She wore a Yellow short cut Bazer. Her hair was lightly curled and she wore light makeup. She had to admit she looked pretty damn good. She smiled at her reflection, taking one last look before heading to school.

As soon as she walked through the doors she noticed all eyes were on her. Knowing that made her smile she could get used to this.

She walked up to her locker and began to get her books out for class. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Thinking it was Puck or Santana trying to talk to her, she spun around ready to tell them to leave her alone. Instead she was met a pair of geourgeous greenish blue eyes, she felt her heart stop. She had never seen him before! He was taller than her by a good six inches, and VERY muscular (like oh my god!)

"umm hey im Broody, i'm new to Mckinley..i ahh seem to be lost can you help me" he said laughing nervously while scratching the back of his neck. He was never nervous around girls but something about this girl was different. Rachel was about to answer when she saw a familiar mowhaked boy watching her intently. She felt her heart break at seeing him but quickley pushed it aside. she checked to make sure puck was looking before stepping closer to brody and saying,"Of corse i can help you,oh! and my names Rachel" she said smileing sweetly before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his first class.

* * *

**the song in the last chapter was 'You Lost Me' by Christina Agulara **

**Rachels outfit is /pin/167970261073627819/**

**Please review! good?bad? let me know **


	5. Chapter 5

Once Rachel felt she was far enough away from Puck she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Realizing there was someone's arm in her hand, she quickly let go and turned to face the ownser of the arm. " I'm sorry about that i didn't mean to man handle you like that" Brody simply smiled before saying, "No it's fine, maybe i like it when you take control" Rachel looked up at him shocked by what he said, she tried to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up herf neck. She cleared her throat before saying," well regardless, i'm sorry. So! whats your first class." She changed topics hoping he wouldn't catch on.

He looked at her for a moment before answering,"Umm I have Chem, Mr. Aulers" Rachel's smile brightened," Oh how funny, I have him to first period."

G_od he has the prettiest eyes like oh my God! And his body is hot! I just want to take him to a nearby closet and do dirty things with him! Rachel what are you thinking you barely know him, and you just broke up with puck. Yeah well puck was an asshole who was cheating on me! Oh God he's talking and I missed everything he just said!_

Rachel shook her head to clear her thoughts." I'm sorry could you repeat that" she blushed slightly. He chuckled before saying," umm yeah i was just saying shouldnt we get to class before the bell rings an-" "Oh yeah!We do come on!" He just smiled and let her pull him along down the hall.

* * *

Rachel was putting her books away in her locker when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. withought looking up from what she was doing she said," Yes Brody I'll help you find your other classes, but you have to stop distracting me in the classes we do have together, i didnt learn anything in chem thanks to you!" she started laughing oblivious to the fact that she wasn't talking to Brody. "Wow Rache we break up for less then 72 hours and already your talking to another guy thats gotta be a record" Puck said harshly.

By the way her body tensed he knew he shouldnt have said that. "Shit babe im sorr-" "Don't finish that sentence"Rachel cut him off. She felt anger bubble up inside herhow dare he say something like that to her! " What do you want Puck, I'm busy" Rachel sighed. "Rachel I love you and i need you to know how sorry I am for what i did please forgive me" His voice was thick with emotion and he had tears in his eyes. Rachels heart broke,"Puck i cant do this right now, you have Santana she's pregnant with YOUR baby." She looked him in the eyes before whispering," Goodbye Puck"

* * *

It was lunch and puck was in the choir room he needed to think about everything that had happened over the past few days. Every time he closed his eyed he saw the pain filled eyes of Rachel when she found out the truth, and it kills him. He didn't expect Rachel to walk into the choir room and hand him an envelope. He silently took the envelope, and waited for her next move. She turned around to leave when Pucks hand shot out and grabbed her arm," Rache, what is this?" Without looking at him she simply said,"This is goodbye"

She couldn't handle being in the same room as him right now she pulled her arm out of his hand. And with blury eyes made her way to the bathroom she barely made it inside befor her ody was wracked with sobs.

Puck stared blankly at the envelope for about five minutes before finally opening it

_Dear Noah, _

_I love you, you broke your promise, I love you, you lied to me, I love you, you hurt me, I love you, you cheated on me, I love you... but I can't take it anymore, my hearts bleeding, my body's shaking, my tears won't stop falling, it's comming to an end now, I'll always love you, but it's time to say goodbye..._

_We had it good Noah all those memories of love, I would give anything to get that back. We were gonna get maried, have a family.I loved you but it wasn't enough, and for that I am truly sorry. I wish the best for you and Santana your baby's going to be a heartbreaker._

_I don't want to say goodbye but I know in my heart you will never be my Noah again_

_Don't respond to the letter_

_ Goodbye Noah, _

Rachel Berry *

* * *

**I know it's short! but i had to get the chapter up. hopefully ill be able to upload the next chapter quicker **

**RxR let me know what you think **


	6. Chapter 6

To say Puck was nervous would be an understatement; he was freaking the fuck out. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stay still. He tried sitting in one of the chairs against the wall, but then his leg would start shaking and he get up. He tried reading the many posters on the wall, but they were freaking him out more. (He didn't need to see what the inside of a women looks like! Three words, gross as fuck!)

He had started to pace again when he heard someone sigh next to him. He knew he was making Santana nervous with his constant moving, but he couldn't help it. Just as he was about to say something to her the door opened. Whatever Puck was expecting the doctor to look like was nothing compared to the women standing in the small hospital exam room. She looked to be in about her late thirties, with medium length blond hair in an eloquent up do.

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez and Mr. Puckerman, my name is Anna Schultie and I will be helping you throughout the duration of your pregnancy. How are you today?" When she looked up from the papers in her hand she gave Santana and Puck a warm smile. "This is our first appointment so were a little nervous," Santana said.

"Okay well then I won't keep you two waiting." She said while pulling the sonogram up to the bed Santana was currently lying on. Puck watched as Dr. Shultie squirted the gel on Santana's still flat stomach. Puck watched the screen, but didn't see or hear anything.

_" Isn't _this_ is the part in movies where the doctor tells you to look at your baby right? Or listen because that's your baby's heart beat?" _ Puck thought to himself

He started to notice something was wrong when he saw Dr. Schultie take the wand off Santana and start to clean it off. "Umm is there a problem doctor?" Santana said nervously. The Doctor signed before handing Santana napkins and saying,

"Here these are to clean off your stomach… It appears as though the pregnancy test you took was a false positive, this is common in teens your age, your stress levels are higher and your body is still changing-"

"You mean I'm not pregnant?" Santana cut off the doctor. "Yes, that is correct, now I do have some paper work for you to fill out, so when you're ready I'll see you outside." And with that, she was gone. Puck couldn't believe what he was just told. Santana isn't pregnant, the test was wrong, he couldn't believe it. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of crying.

He turned to Santana who he had forgotten was there to see her clutching her stomach while tears streamed down her face. "Is it possible to miss something that wasn't even there?" she said it so quietly he didn't know if the question was meant for him, but he answered anyways. " yeah its possible Santana I mean I kind of miss it to but this is better now I can get Rachel back" Santana whipped the rest of her tears away before straitening her back and walking towards the door.

" you right," she said, "And now's my chance to win back my best friend"

* * *

"Alright, Rachel your test results are in and you are indeed pregnant"


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the lack of updates! I've just been so busy with the holidays and everything. but here i am with a new chapter! hopefully i will be updating soooner.. so here is chapter 7 what will Rachel do with the news of her pregnancy!**

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe what she just herd, pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant, her and puck always used protection. She knew it wasn't always 100 % guarantee she wouldn't get pregnant but still! Rachel cleared her throat, her voice coming out shaky," I...I'm p… pregnant,"

"Yes that's right Rachel you are, now there are a couple options you have…" Rachel tuned the doctor out, she knew her options. She could keep it, give it away, or get rid of it. She knew what it was like to be adopted and always wondering what you mother was like, what she looked like, why she gave you up. She couldn't put her baby through the same thing she had been through.

She refused to abort the baby even though she was pro choice, she couldn't even think about aborting the baby. Suddenly she thought about puck, even though he fucked up royally this was still his baby and I couldn't abort it. She kept thinking of what puck would want to do but quickly shook it off. This was her decision; he has Santana and their baby to worry about.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I understand you have a lot to process, so I'm going to order you some pre-natal vitamins, and schedule another appointment for you in a month to hear your decision"

Rachel pulled into her driveway and put her car in park. For once she was happy that her dads were on another business trip. She wouldn't know how to explain to them that their only daughter is pregnant by the love of her life, who is currently taking care of another girl also having his baby.

She opened her door ant threw her purse, the vitamins, and her keys on the floor. She started to undress as she walked towards her room. She peeled off her sweater and slid her skirt off, leaving them wherever they land. By the time she got in her room she was just in her underwear and bra she curled under the blankets on the bed.

She just wanted to forget about everything that happened today. She drifted off into a fitful sleep, only having one thing in mind, should she tell puck about the baby?

* * *

* Brody's P.O.V *

Brody was pretty excited to see Rachel. She offered to help tutor him in chemistry. When Brody got to Rachel's house he was surprised to see only her car in the driveway and all the lights off. He tried calling her but it would just go straight to voice mail he started to get worried when he called her for the fifth time and she still hadn't answered.

He got out of his car and knocked on the door, no one answered he turned the handle to find it unlocked. Inside he could she Rachel's stuff thrown everywhere. He knew Rachel was here, she never went anywhere with ought her bag. He followed her discarded clothes up to her room.

He pushed the door open and saw her sleeping curled up in the blankets on her bed. Brody couldn't help but think how she looked so beautiful and innocent. He watched as her eyelids twitched. A piece of her hair had fallen in her face. An overwhelming feeling to touch her hair and see if it was as soft as it looks. He reached out to move it when her eyes popped open.

* Rachel's P.O.V*

Rachel felt like someone was watching her, her eyes opened to see a tanned hand in her face. She did what anyone in this kind of situation would so. She screamed as loud as she could and started throwing pillows at the intruder. "Rachel! Rachel, it's me Brody I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry!"

When Rachel heard his voice, she opened her eyes and saw that it was Brody standing there with a look of complete shock on his face. "What are you doing here? You scared me half to death are you crazy!" she yelled at him. When he didn't say anything but just kept staring she started to get mad. "What are you staring at!"

he blinked a couple times before looking in her eyes showing he actually herd her this time before saying, " you umm.. You're only in your... underwear" Rachel looked down to see he was right. She completely forgot about what she was wearing when she was throwing pillows at him. She could feel the heat spread in her cheeks from embarrassment.

Instead of freaking out like Brody expected her to Rachel just dropped the pillow she was holding and slid onto the floor. Brody walked over to her bed and grabbed a blanket. He walked up to Rachel and slid down next to her, handing her the blanket.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly. Brody took a moment to take in Rachel's Appearance. She looked tired and stressed, you didn't have to ask to know her head was moving a mile a minute.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Brody felt Rachel tense next to him before he heard her let out a breath. "All my life I have known what I wanted to do, I want to be on Broadway. My fathers have spent so much money trying to ensure that that dream becomes a reality.

Today I found out that…I'm pregnant, and I'm scared, I'm scared of what my parents will think , what the school will think, and I am terrified that I will have no one to support me," Rachel tried to control her breathing she didn't want to break down in front of this guy she barely knows.

"Rachel, you know I'll always be there to support you" Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore, everything she tried to handle on her own came flowing out as her tiny body was wracked with sobs.

Brody did the only thing he could think of and that was holding her and try and sooth her by rubbing circles in her back. When the sobs dulled to a soft hiccup, Brody lifted her up in his arms and brought her to her bed. He tucked her in and before he left he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I'll always be there for you Rachel, see you tomorrow"

and without a second glance he made his way out of his house and to his car. Taking one last look at Rachel's he pulled out of her driveway. As he drove home all he could think about was, the fact that Rachel was pregnant and he would do anything to be a permanent figure in her and the baby's life.

* * *

**let me know what you think I love reviews also I'm kinda of having a little writers block need some ideas! **


End file.
